Early Reunion
by Christy C
Summary: DX decide to reunite to face Legacy. Well, actually, Shawn Michaels decides that, Triple H really just had no choice but to go along with it. Legacy's faces will be shocked. Oneshot.


Triple H sighed, he wasn't at all sure about this match between himself and _both _Legacy members. It didn't matter if it was a handicap match, two on one still wasn't a good idea. Maybe he could get a partner for it? Who? Triple H sighed again, stupid idea.

"Hey Hunter! Come on! Get your gear on! We still need to tell the sound crew to change the theme for our intro!" a voice exclaimed, Triple H couldn't see who it was, because of the pile of gear thrown in front of his face, but he would recognize the voice anywhere.

"Shawn?!" he blurted, ripping the gear from his face to check his assumption.. There, in all his glory, one of his best friends, HBK, the Heartbreak Kid, the Showstopper, Shawn Michaels. He was wearing his DX gear, including his cowboy hat and crossing his arms.

"Who else?" Shawn smirked. Triple H hugged his comrade.

"What are you doing here?" Triple H asked grinning.

"Well," Shawn sighed, "You see, this idiot friend of mine made a handicap match against two very young, somewhat strong wrestlers, and I'd figured he would like some help." Shawn shrugged, "Plus, I'd prefer that I didn't have to watch him get his ass kicked." Shawn chuckled. Triple H punched his arm, scoffing.

"Well," Triple H sighed, "I might, maybe, just maybe let you fight with me." Triple H bit his lip, "Would this be another one of those one night things?" he asked worriedly. Shawn shook his head.

"I think not." Shawn gasped fakely, "Legacy will not learn their lesson in just one thrashing obviously!" he explained and Triple H laughed. "Now, go! Change gear!" Shawn made a 'shooing' motion with his hands. Triple H rolled his eyes, but complied leaving and changing. He came back into the room and shook his head.

"Let's do something cool for the entrance, I mean it will be awesome to see those losers' faces." Triple H explained.

"Yeah, any ideas?" Shawn asked. Triple H's face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Oh Yeah, I have an idea." Triple H grinned.

Legacy made their entrance before Triple H, but Triple H was ready. He wore his regular shirt over his DX shirt and had his DX hat inside his shirt. He and Shawn had made a plan to surprise Legacy and, well, everyone else too. The Game's theme started and he made his normal entrance, letting on that everything was normal. When he got to the ring though, he asked for a microphone, this made Legacy suspicious. Triple H let out a noisy breath into the microphone, waiting for the crowd to stop cheering. When it seemed to have quieted, just a bit though, Triple H took his chance.

"Well, when I first made this match against the Legacy," he stole a glance at the two, now confused Legacy members, "I thought it was a great idea, I was pumped." Triple H nodded, "But, but, then I thought over the odds." Triple H bit his lip.

"Triple H is seeing that the odds are obviously not in his favor." Michael Cole, one of the two announcers explained.

"Yeah, Legacy, they have Randy Orton for back-up and there are two of them and only one of me." Triple H explained, "And there is no one that I can think of in that locker room who will come out and back me up." Triple H continued, not oblivious to the now smug looking Legacy members who thought he was going to forfeit.

"What is the Game doing?" Jerry 'The King' Lawler, the other announcer, asked cautiously, making the same assumption as the two Legacy members, the wrong one.

"But," Triple H drawled, "As I was only a tiny bit worried about this, I didn't do anything about it." Triple H shrugged. He started to hand the microphone back.

"Okay?" Michael asked, a bit confused as to why the Game told them this. The Legacy members were confused too, whispering to one another.

"Why did he tell us that?" King asked, letting the question they all wanted to know out.

"Oh! Oh wait!" Triple H snapped the microphone back before the crewman could take it. "I forgot! Legacy!" he turned to the two members, who were watching him with narrowed eyes. "Three things, one, this isn't going to be a handicap match, I found a partner, okay?" Triple H asked. Ted Diabase swiped the microphone from Triple H.

"Fine, it doesn't matter who you managed to scrounge up backstage who will actually work with you, we can beat anyone you face us with." Ted snorted. Triple H shook his head and raised an eyebrow, taking the microphone back.

"Whose his partner?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Didn't I just get finished saying that I had no one backstage who would have my back? And actually, the partner found me." Triple H asked. The Legacy members whispered to one another. The audience had also broke down into whispers, but some were still cheering. "But, the second thing I wanted to say is, in order for this person to be my partner, I need to change my theme." Triple H nodded, he was just confusing everyone more.

"What is he talking about?" King asked.

"I have no clue! No one does!" Michael exclaimed.

"I will be back!" he exclaimed, sliding out of the ring and running backstage. The audience broke into murmurs, as did Legacy.

"Triple H just running backstage, what is he doing?" King asked.

"Going to get this mysterious partner of his, who do you think it is King?" Michael asked.

"I positively have no clue, I mean, the person isn't backstage, Triple H had to change his theme, this is confusing!" King whined. Triple H's voice came out around the arena.

"Oh, oh yeah. The third and final thing I have to do, well give the microphone to my partner, because he has to say something." Triple H grinned backstage, he had taking his first shirt off and put his DX hat on. He handed the microphone to Shawn.

"If you're not down with that, we got two words for ya!" Shawn exclaimed into the microphone. The audience went insane with applause.

"Suck it!" they all exclaimed and then the cheers turned deafening.

"Oh my god!" Michael gaped. The Legacy members were doing the same.

"DX is back together! They have reunited! Shawn Michaels is here!" King listed.

"Are you ready?" the starting line of the DX theme blasted over the arena and the theme itself started. Shawn Michaels and Triple H came out, wearing their attire, doing their DX crosses. Legacy's face was priceless. Ted Diabase's eyes couldn't get bigger and Cody Rhodes' mouth nearly touched the ground. Well, to sum up the match, DX won and Legacy had to be taken away on strechers.

**_A/N: (: I love DX. No, but I think this is the first thing I have ever written that does not involve romance. I'm proud of myself! I'm expanding my horizons!_**


End file.
